Forever
by Flickering
Summary: A Yori/Iolei. Has the "d-word" *the actual word* once if you're not okay with swearing.


Couple: Yori/Iolei  
Flames: Flames shall be deleted due to the fact that I support every couple there is, from   
Mimato to Taito to Daimi.   
Reviews: Welcome and appreciated  
Disclaimer: I didn't own Digimon, last I checked  
POV: Iori's first, then Miyako's  
  
Title: Forever  
Author: Flicker  
  
Miyako has always been a good friend. I remember how she used to fix my computer. Of course,   
she would always have to be bribed with a plate of my mom's special brownies. I think that she   
would have came even if we didn't have the brownies. They were just perks. I hope. But now I'm   
starting to feel different around her. I don't know. It's this quivering in my stomach when   
she's around. I just can't shake it. She's been friends with me for ages and now I feel nervous   
when I talk to her. I know I shouldn't, but I can't help it. What is wrong with me? My computer   
seems to be breaking more than ever. I wonder why they call it Microsoft "Works". It seems to   
me it's an oxymoron. I wonder what she's doing right now. Probably over at Hikari's while I am   
here alone, practicing Kendo. I've found practicing Kendo clears the mind and helps me to think   
more clearly.So far it isn't doing much. All I can think about is Miyako and Hikari, sitting   
together on Hikari's floor, talking about boys or make-up or whatever girls talk about. She's   
probably painting Hikari's nails pink or yellow, not even thinking about me. Me, the one who   
sat by her when she found out that her purple hair would never grow out into a normal color.   
Me, the one who listened to her every heartbreak, her every sorrow, her every delight. I used   
to be her best friend, but then we became digidestined and Hikari came into the picture. Excuse   
my French, but I have to say this. Damn Hikari. If it hadn't been for her things would be the   
same. Miyako would still come to me for deep talks and I would still be her crutch to lean on   
when she's down. But I can't change the past. After all, I haven't exactly been always going to   
her. In fact, only yesterday I went to Jyou for advice instead of Miyako. I guess we're growing   
up. Girls and boys have different problems after all. I just hope we won't drift apart. I hope   
that to dear God we won't. Why is this so hard. What don't I understand? Why do I have   
butterfliesin my stomach whenever she's around? Grandpa's just entered the practice room. I'll   
ask him. Grandpa will know what's wrong. I tell him about my problem. He listens very hard,   
sipping on his prune juice. He's laughing. He tells me he should have seen it. He says I'm in  
love with Miyako. In love with Miyako?! But she's my best friend! But Grandpa's right. I am in  
love. Why do I have to be in love? This will definately ruin our friendship. The doorbell   
rings. Grandpa goes to answer it. He comes back in and tells me there's someone here to see me.  
From behind him steps a pair of round glasses followed by brown eyes and purple hair. Miyako   
comes in and sits next to me. She says we have to talk. I say we have to too.  
  
  
I'm at Hikari's right now. We're sitting on her bed, poring over magazines, reading about how   
to be beautiful so boys will love you. I'm boy-crazy. I've always been that way. The magazine  
clearly states you have to look exactly like the model for boys to love you. I know one boy   
who wouldn't love a girl for her looks. Iori. Hida Iori. My first best friend. That was before  
I met Hikari. She's my best friend now, I guess. I wonder who Iori's best friend is. Probably   
some little kid who doesn't understand the way Iori works and makes fun of his Kendo. Kendo. I  
used to watch Iori practice Kendo. That's how I understood him. He's serious by nature and has  
wisdom beyond what most kids his age has. Even my age. I'm afraid I haven't been a good friend   
to him lately. I've been running off with Hikari, trying to avoid that thing about him. I told  
you earlier that I was boy-crazy. Well, I think I have a crush on Iori, but it's not like all  
the other boys. It's not like Micheal or Ken. Come to think of it, Micheal never did call me   
about that date. Iori probably noticed. He never said anything. He notices things like that. I   
know he's younger than me, but I still care about him and want to be with him. Maybe I should  
tell Hikari. She will know what to do. I tell her. At first, she laughs it of thinking it's a   
joke. I tell her again. She asks if I'm serious. I tell her that I am. She kind of blushes and  
says she's sorry for laughing. I tell her that it's okay. She smiles and says that she's glad  
I like Iori, or at least that I know I like Iori. She says that all the other boys were just   
crushes, but she thinks Iori's the real thing. I don't know what to say. What if Iori really is  
the real thing? What if he doesn't feel the same about me? Would it ruin our friendship. I ask   
Hikari what I should do. Hikari thinks for a minute then replies that I should go talk to Iori   
and tell him about how I'm feeling. She tells me to go right now. I take her advice. I leave   
her apartment, walk down the stairs, walk into the street. I walk and walk and walk. I'm   
nearing my apartment building. I enter and get in the elevator. It takes me up to Iori's room.  
I have got to ring that bell before I lose my nerve. I'm sure Iori will still want to be   
friends. After all, he's stood with me through every thing else, why would he want to back out   
now? I ring the bell. Iori's grandpa answers it. He lets me in. Doesn't say a word, but leads  
me to the practice room where a green-eyed brunette sits forlorn on the floor. I go and sit   
next to him. I say we have to talk. He says we have to too.  
  
I've been with you through every endevour,  
I want to say that I'll be with you forever.  
  
Yori/Iolei saying:  
~Some friends deserve more than just friendship~  



End file.
